


A Little Taste of Ecstasy

by BigTiddieTings



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Kang Yeosang, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Daddy Kink, Hyung Kink, M/M, Multi, Slowly adding more, Sub Kang Yeosang, adding more tags as I go, i update as much as i can, please be patient on updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTiddieTings/pseuds/BigTiddieTings
Summary: Unbeknownst to the other members of Ateez, Yeosang has a secret he has hid from everyone. Not wanting to tarnish his image, he keeps it locked away. That is, until his world comes crashing down one morning.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	A Little Taste of Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @NotJeongukkie on Twitter. She helped me out a lot for ideas, because I honestly don't have the best creativity when it comes to plots. Thank you!

“You will all have a week off to rest before the comeback,” Yeosang’s manager had told him and the members. Many had taken it as an opportunity to go out and have fun with old friends. However, in Yeosang’s case, he decided to treat himself to the best gift; sleep. He had already been in a cocoon of blankets when he heard a soft knock coming from his door. He rolled over to see San’s head peeking past the door frame. “Can I sleep with you, hyung?”

Even if he was too stubborn to show it, he was glad to have human connection instead of his thick coat of blankets. He opened his blanket burrito and patted the space of the bed beside him. The younger hopped out from behind the door and flew into Yeosang’s arms. As San had snuggled into his chest, Yeosang sniffed his hair, smelling his berry scented shampoo. He smiled at the familiar smell and hugged him tighter in his embrace, drifting off into a dream world.

Yeosang woke up to Shiber replacing where San had been asleep in his arms. He soon realised he was surrounded by plushies. In fact, they were his plushies, excluding Shiber. His world came crashing down as it had occurred to him none of the members knew about his stuffed animals. In fact, they were hidden in his closet. He felt his age regressing as he was surrounded in his favorite stuffed toys. Quickly getting out of bed before he could fully become small, he ripped open his door. 

He could feel tears fill his eyes as he stomped into the living room, half his mind slipping in little space already. “W-who found them,” he had boomed through the dorm, pointing around at the members. The faces of the members had been worry, confusion, and awe at the usually sassy toned boy who had a soft, cute tone to his deep voice. They soon noticed the heavy tears hitting the floor and the bunny he had kept in his grasp with his messy bed head.

San was the first to speak, “Yeo I am so sorry… I had been looking for a hoodie in your closet, because I was cold, and I had found those plushies. They were so cute, and I wanted to cuddle some so I had put them on the bed for us to cuddle. I’m sorry if you didn’t want me touching your stuffies.” San had looked down as he mumbled out the string of words. By then, Yeosang had regressed fully into little space. He marched over and lightly punched San’s arm, “Sanie~ Yeo was so mads’ he hasn’ts let mes out in so longs. Sangie so sad~” Yeosang had started crying in the middle of his sentences, tripping over his own words. 

Seonghwa had gotten off the couch to carry the boy onto his lap on the carpet in the middle of the living room. Yeosang had took his hyung’s shirt in his fists while sobbing over his shoulder. The older had looked down at him, pouting at his cuteness. The members were staring at the once cool, calm, savage boy cuddling. Hongjoong had decided as the leader he had to speak up. “Sangie, why hadn’t you told us before? We love you so much and we can take care of you,” the leader had said in a loving tone while stroking the nape of the small boy’s neck.

Yeosang perked up at the older’s voice, “Y-you take care of mes?” He looked up at him with pleading eyes, cheeks puffy and red from tears with a pout on his lips. Hongjoong’s heart flipped as he reached down to wipe his tears. He whispers to him, “Of course Sangie, we all would love to take care of you.” He squirmed around in Seonghwa’s lap, whining, “nghhh~” The others sitting on the couch, glancing at one another.

Seonghwa tensed as the boy in his lap has moved around, staring at the members in disbelief. “Sangie, calm down we are all here, relax baby,” Hongjoong pats his back, trying to calm the boy. 

“Nyooo~ Sangie so happy~”

Jongo slides down to the ground off of the couch. “How old are you baby,” he softly talks to him while holding his hands. Sangie crumbles under the nickname, softly giggling while holding up his hand with all the fingers up. Hugging the small boy Jonho says, “Five? I guess we have a new maknae.” Sangie perks up at this. He looks Jonho in the eye and whispers, “Hyungie?” Jongho smiles and kisses his forehead. Shiver ran down his spine.

Yeosang starts shifting around on Seonghwa, feeling giddy from the kiss. Hongjoong speaks up to break tension, “How about we watch some tv while we have a free day?” Everyone makes noises of agreement. 

°❥❤❥❤❥❤❥❤❥❤❥❤❥❤❥❤❥❤❥°

While watching reruns of variety shows, Seonghwa notices the younger is shifting around a lot. He pats his hair and says, “Sangie, you alright?” The younger turns around with a troubled look on his face. He fakes a smile, “Mhm~ Sangie feel good.”

Throughout the show the older makes sure to keep an eye on the boy and notices his face look confused and his eyes glazed over. He turns and taps Hongjoong, whispering to assure the little doesn’t hear he says, “Something is off about Sangie, he keeps shifting and he looks like a lost puppy.” The leader then turns to the little, and notices he looks on edge, constantly moving on the eldest’s lap.

Hongjoong, then tells San, who tells Woyoung, who tells Yunho, and so on. By the time Sangie starts chewing on his nails, looking stressed out, all seven other members are aware of his odd behavior. 

Mingi hops off the couch, sitting beside Seonghwa. He puts his hand on the little’s thigh, about the ask what’s wrong, when Sangie lets out a whimper. “Nggh~ w-what?”

“Sangie? What’s wrong, puppy?”  
The little visibly shivers, crossing his legs. He looks around, noticing all the members staring at the act. He quickly shoves his hands in between his legs, feeling shy. “Uhm… Sangie has p-problem? D-don’t wan to bother hyungies though.”

San cards his fingers through the boy’s hair. “What kind of problem are you talking about little one?”

He looks around with his watery, doe eyes. “S-stop callin Sangie n-names please”

At this point, the boy looks on the verge of tears. Seonghwa pushes Sangie’s longer hair behind his ear, rubbing his thigh.“Baby boy, why do you want us to stop calling you names? You’re such a good boy for us.” 

What happens next has everyone wide eyed. 

Sangie pushes his hands forward between his legs, trying his best to cover his lower half while on his hyung’s lap. He shakes as his moans fill the empty dorm. “Nyah~ Sangie s’ -Ahh hyungies g-good boy,” he slurred between his moans.

The front of his pants are wet, and Sangie feels gross as a sticky substance covers his panties.

He turns around on Seonghwa’s lap, digging his face in his chest, crying his eyes out. Muffled against the shirt he says, “Sangie s-sorry hyungies~ so so s-so sorry. Sangie never d-do it again”

Wooyoung notices the rest of the members are frozen, so he says, “Sangie, let me see your face.”

“W-why… Sangie’s been b-bad boy,” the little sniffles as he speaks between sobs.

Wooyoung doesn’t take that as an answer. He takes the boy’s chin into his hand and yanks his face to lock eyes with him. The other members stare in shock, scared to find out what Wooyoung is planning. 

“Puppy, what did you do wrong?”

“I… p-please don make me say it hyungie~” the little whines, embarrassed and not able to hide his face from the other members.

“Tell us all what you did wrong baby, you’ll be okay.”

“S-sangie cummies,” the small boy sobs as his voice breaks at the end. He falls forward, onto Wooyoung out of Seonghwa’s lap. San pats the boy’s head, taking him into his grasp. 

San tries to find out why the little is so sensitive, “Baby, why did you do that?” 

“Mmm~ calling mes n-names make me feels funny,” the boy continues, “H-hyungies… feels stickies.”

Hongjoong is quick to take the boy from San. “Want to be changed, Puppy?”

The little nods his head and looks up at his hyung with teary eyes.

°❥❤❥❤❥❤❥❤❥❤❥❤❥❤❥❤❥❤❥°

Once they were in the bathroom, Hoongjoong asks to assure the boy is comfortable, “Baby, who do you want to change you?”

The small boy whimpers and mumbles something under his breath.  
“I can’t hear you Sangie.”

“I s-said Hwa hyungie”

The leader smiles at him and sits him on the sink. “Can you wait here for me?”

He nods his head, and Hongjoong leaves to get Seonghwa. While alone, the boy put his hand on the sticky substance on his pants. He watches it string between his fingers. Curious, he brings it to his mouth. Just as he opened his mouth to stick his tongue out, the door opens to show his eldest hyung. 

“Baby, you’re not being a bad boy are you?”

Sangie feels tears brim his eyes again. “Mmm no! da- Hwa hyungie… Sangie just c-curious.”

Seonghwa notices he almost addressed him as something else, so he kept note to discuss it once Yeosang was big again.

“Okay Sangie, I’m going to change you, would you like to take a bath or a shower?”

“Bubbles~ bath!”

Seonghwa chuckles, putting the boy on the floor, turning on the hot water, filling the tub.

“Bath it is. I’m going to undress you, okay baby?”

Sangie turns pink and nods. The older slowly pulls the hoodie the boy had on over his head. The small boy shrinks under his hyung’s view. He moves down to the little’s pants, pulling down the sweatpants. Seonghwa then pulls down the last article of clothing, leaving him bare.

Sangie whimpers, “s-stop lookin at mes h-hyungie.”

The older can’t help but stare. He was beautiful, yet he still tried to hide from his hyung. Snapping out of it, he lifted the boy, and put him in the now full tub. 

“Gyahh~ d-Hwa s-sensitive.” the small boy moans out.

The sounds go straight downstairs for Seonghwa. “Baby, can you wash yourself, or would you like help?”

He looks up at his hyung, feeling guilty for needing so much help. He can’t help it when he’s small. “C-can all the hyungies help mes?” 

Seonghwa smiles, nodding his head, leaving the room to gather everyone. The bathroom was rather big, having to accommodate the needs for all eight members living in the dorm. It was no problem fitting them all around the tub.

Yunho is first to grab the shampoo and lather some into the boy’s hair. The little closes his eyes, mewling at the feeling. “S’ so g-good Y-Yunnie hyung.” 

All of the members take turns lathering soap on the boy and scrubbing away dead skin that had built up. Big Yeosang hadn’t taken great care of his body. Once his skin was stripped of a layer of dead cells, he felt even more sensitive to touches. 

After a while of scrubbing, the little started softly snoring. Mingi touched the water, noticing it wasn’t warm anymore. “I’ll carry him to bed… who is going to dry him off?”

Seonghwa speaks up, “I’ll dry him off. Can you bring me sweatpants and a hoodie please?”

Jongho nods and runs off to get clean clothes. The rest fight over who will sleep with him. 

“I am his roommate, I should be the one sleeping with him!”

“No San, Sangie obviously likes me more!”

Seonghwa quickly shuts them up, “Both of you, stop fighting, I am sleeping with him. You two best get ready for bed, I am going to dry Sangie off.”

Both of the boys drop the conversation.

They take turns kissing the little on the cheek, the latter giggling to himself at the attention. Once the rest of the members are gone, Seonghwa lifts Sangie out of the water.He envelopes the boy in the fluffy towel, trying his best to not let his vision go south.

“I’ll sleep with you tonight Sangie, how does that sound?” 

“Yesss~ Hwa hyungie!”

Sangie jumps into the older’s arms, the towel barely hanging onto the boy.

The older carries him into Sangie’s room, quickly telling San to go sleep with Mingi for that night. He lays himself and the little down on the bed.

“San, on your way out turn off the light, please.”

As Sangie cuddles into the oldest’s chest, the light flicks off.

“Good night little one.”

“Good night Hwa hyungie.”

°❥❤❥❤❥❤❥❤❥❤❥❤❥❤❥❤❥❤❥°

A few months later, Sangie hasn’t came out since that night. None of the members had brought it up, scared of how the feisty boy would react. They aren’t fully sure Yeosang is even aware his little came out. 

The group had another week off, finished comeback schedules, preparing music for a new comeback. None of the members noticed, but Yeosang was feeling very stressed out. He tried his best to keep calm, not wanting to worry his members.

While Yeosang was little, he did leave out one small detail. One of the main things that brings Sangie out is stress, and he had his own special way of dealing with it. 

One fine evening, Yeosang was feeling extra stressed out while rewatching his performances from the comeback. He felt himself regress as tears formed into his eyes. He thought he could’ve done better. To compare, he began watching other members’ fancams.

By now, he has fully regressed. While watching the other members dance so well, he started paying attention to the little things they had done without him noticing. San’s hip movements seemed sharper than he had remembered during practice. Seonghwa’s slight tongue movements and Wooyoung’s expressions left him quivering.

He got out of bed, opening his closet. Getting on his tippy toes, he grabbed a box at the top, hidden under blankets. He ran back to the bed, feeling giddy. If it was because he was finally little again, or because he hadn’t done this in a while, he couldn’t tell.

He opened the box, a shiver going down his spine, excited to use the objects. Pulling out a cock ring and a small vibrator, he sat back down on his bed. He slowly pulled down his pants, leaving him in Yunho’s shirt and panties. The members may not know it, but Yeosang loves wearing panties. It makes him feel good, knowing only he knows what lies underneath his pants. 

Turning back on Yunho’s fancam, he bit his lip, watching his hyungie’s long legs. He slowly slips his pointer finger into his mouth. Letting saliva pool in his mouth around the finger. He savors the taste, slipping his tongue over it, slicking up the sensitive surface. The little begins to feel hot all over.

Sangie slowly adds another finger, now coating his two fingers in wet, slick saliva. He feels dirty, fucking his fingers into his mouth. Feeling the pads of his fingertips touch the back of his throat, letting out small whimpers. Trying his best to be a good boy, he shoves his small fingers as far down his throat as possible. 

“Sangie s’ s-such good boy for h-hyungies.” He whispers against his fingers. Loving the absurd sound of squelching from his saliva, he begins fucking his throat faster, imagining the fingers belonging to one of his members. Thinking about Yunho’s long, strong legs, and Seonghwa’s tongue. His lips feel soft and slick to the touch, an angry red color.

As the fancam switches to Mingi, he pulls a pillow beneath him. Slowly, rutting his hips against the pillow for friction. The look in his hyungie’s eyes send shivers down his spine. Not wanting to accidentally finish too soon, the boy takes the metal cock ring, putting it on the base of his member. This spurs him to rut faster, knowing he is teasing himself to the edge, but not allowing himself release anytime soon. 

His mind begins blurring with thoughts of his members. Eyes becoming cloudy, he feels himself growing closer to his high. As a little, he has no self control, speeding up his grinding as he feels heat creep up his neck. Looking up from where he is straddling his pillow on the bed, he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror across the room. 

The little’s hair disheveled, sweater paws covering his blushing face. His quick, sporadic thrusts into the pillow, surely leaving a stain of pre-cum afterwards. All that could be heard was their new song, Inception, playing from his laptop, and small whimpers and moans falling from the boy’s mouth. 

“A-ah Y-Yunnie hyungie~” Sangie moans out in a hot breath, maybe a little too loud.

Having his first orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks. Possibly because it had been more than two years since he last had. Shaking like a wet dog, his loud whines echoing in his ears. “Nygh~ so g-good for hyungies~!” 

Falling down from his first dry orgasm, he feels worn, but needy for more. His cock curved up towards his belly, the hardest and reddest it’s ever been. Needy for more friction, he begins grinding down, taking his wet fingers out of his mouth.

Bringing them down to his entrance, he pushes one finger past the ring of muscle, whimpering at the pain. Slowly bringing it farther into himself, he feels himself falling down into subspace. The only thing on his mind was to be a good boy for his hyungs.

He begins stretching himself out. Working his finger all the way in, he is now a whiny mess. Sweater paws moving to play with his nipples. Flinching at the sensitive touch, he flicks at the hardening buds. He’s always been sensitive to the touch, quick to come undone without even having any friction.

Getting loose from the stretch of one finger, he feels himself near the edge once again. He quickly takes the finger out, and takes the small vibrator he had grabbed. It was about the size of a thumb, small, but very effective on the sensitive boy.

Growing impatient, the little shoves the vibrator into his hole, his breath hitching. Turning it to the lowest setting, he returns to his relentless rutting. Focusing back on the screen in front of him, he notices it’s Hongjoong’s fancam playing. He watches as the short leader bounces around the stage. His sharp features on his face clash with the softness in his eyes. 

The little couldn’t help but think about how he would act if he saw how wrecked Sangie is. Imagining the leader calling him a dirty boy. Tying him up and edging him for hours. No one else knowing how he would fall at his hyung’s feet. 

The vibrating against his sensitive muscles became too much as his hips angled it hard against his prostate. “Y-Yah~ Joongie hyungie!” 

Meanwhile, in the living room, his hyung’s walk into the dorm. Back from having lunch, they hear muffled moans coming from inside. Concerned, Seonghwa puts a finger to his mouth, signaling the members to be quiet. They slowly walk towards Yeosang’s bedroom, hearing the noises get louder. Faintly, “H-hyungies” was heard from down the hall.

Sangie’s high comes chasing after him, with his sweater paw moving down to push the vibrator harder against his prostate. He squirms at the euphoric feeling. 

His hyung’s open the door, just as his orgasm sneaks up on him.  
Moaning and whining loudly through his second dry orgasm, “A-Ah, Ah! H-hyungies~” 

The members are shocked to find a wrecked Yeosang, straddling a pillow, rutting feverishly while pushing a vibrator in and out of him while watching their fancams. The little, so caught up in pleasuring himself through his high, doesn’t notice his bandmates standing at his door.

His hyungs watch as he breathes unsteadily, and slaps himself lightly across the face. “Sangie s-such a bad b-boy” 

The boy brings a sweater paw up to cover his red face, still hard from the cock ring. Although, as he looks up to see himself in the mirror, he is met with his hyung’s staring at him. He quickly starts to sob. “H-hyungies..? Sangie so s-sorry! Nyah~ w-was bad b-boy. S-so sorry n-never do it again.”

While sobbing, he slams the laptop shut, embarrassed they caught him orgasming because of their fancams. He pushes his hands between his legs, trying his best to cover his hard cock from his hyung’s wandering eyes.

“Baby, how long have you been doing this?” Hongjoong is first to speak, sitting down on the bed running his fingers through the little’s hair.

“Mmm.. I-I don know… L-long time. Since h-hyungies left for foods..” He murmurs, embarrassed, a dark blush rests on his cheeks.

A faint whirring is heard from the vibrator, left on low setting inside of the boy. He lets out short breaths, whimpering.

San, getting curious, decided to toy with the boy. “So, who are you thinking of when you do these things, hm?” He breathes into the little’s ear, winding him back up.

“All my h-hyungies~ so h-hot…” He whispers that last part, mostly to himself. However, everyone hears it.

San chuckles, “Does our little boy want to be touched by all of his hyungs?”

“Please! Ple-please please hyungies~”

Hongjoong takes a chance, taking Yeosang’s little hand away from his front, putting them behind his back. Letting go of them, he lifts Yunho’s sweater that was enveloping the little. Everyone in the room gasps, the sight was ethereal. 

An embarrassed Yeosang, cock ring tightly squeezing his member, keeping him from finishing. He lets out a loud whine, bringing the members back to his already wrecked face.

“P-please.. Hyungies?”

Yunho was a sucker for the small boy, tackling him in a hug, kissing him all over the face. 

“Sangie is so cute~ hm? Our good boy, isn’t that right, guys?”

Everyone hums in agreement, loving the way the little squirms under the kisses and praise. Pre-cum leaks out of his cock, loving the attention. Yunho lightly grips the boy’s chin, bringing him into a slow, wet kiss. Licking his bottom lip for permission, Yunho explores the little’s mouth, sending Yeosang into even more of a mess. 

Yeosang is a messy kisser. Some may think it’s because he is in littlespace, however, he knows it’s due to his lack of experience. Their tongues wrestle each other slowly. The room filled with slurping sounds, Wooyoung brings his hand down to palm himself. 

The little is first to pull away, panting for air. “Yunnie H-hyung… so good~”

San slowly pushes the vibrator in and out, causing the boy to fall into Yunho’s arms. He straddles his hyung as the other thrusts the buzzing object into him. Hongjoong sits beside them, playing with the boy’s hair.

He turns his head to see Wooyoung and Mingi sit on the edge of the bed, palming each other. Embarrassingly becoming hyper-aware of everyone focusing on him, he whines, pushing the sweater farther over his cock. 

“Why are you so shy, little one? Don’t you want Hyungie’s help?” San whispers into his ear.

Shoving his ear into his shoulder, he shivers, nodding furiously. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Please hyungies d-don’t stop.”

San turns the vibrator up to the next level, overstimulating the smaller. “A-ah Sannie faster please f-faster hyungie I w-want more~” the boy slurs. 

He picks up the speed of his hand, thrusting the toy into him at a fast pace. Taking the leader’s hands off the boy’s hair, he lightly pulls at it. Arching his back, Yeosang whines loudly, feeling the burn in his scalp. He doesn’t have any warning when his next orgasm shakes through his body.

“Hyungies mmm~ t-thank you!” He moans out, pulling Yunho’s face into his. Sending vibrations through his hyung as he hums into the kiss. Yeosang ruts fast onto Yunho through his high. 

The peach haired hyung looks wrecked, with the little still rutting into his lap. A dazed look in his eye as he shoves his tongue farther into the boy’s mouth. 

Embarrassed, Yeosang looks around at his hyungs. Hongjoong softly speaks, “What would you like, baby?”

“Can h-hyungies fuck Sangie’s mouth p-please..? His voice breaks, making him feel small.

The leader falls under his spell, whipped for the boy. “Of course, who do you want, hm?”

He plays with his sweater paws. “Mmm… yous Joongie..?”

Hongjoong lightly lifts the boy’s face up. “Aw~ how cute! I’ll go slowly for you, puppy. Tap me twice if it’s too much.”

He nods, quickly falling off the bed to his knees, vibrator still buzzing inside him. Jongho falls behind him, letting the little fall back into his arms. The leader pulls his pants and boxers down, revealing his hard member.

Yeosang can’t help but let out an excited gasp, quickly engulfing the length in his hands. His hyung hisses at the touch, slowly turning into a sigh of pleasure.

The little slowly licks the tip, shoving his tongue into the slit. He had never done anything even remotely similar to this. The farthest he has ever gone is a small make out. Finding that he licks the taste of pre-cum, he sucks on the tip, hoping for more.

Like a thirsty dog, he laps up the length, causing his hyung to bring his hands into the boy’s hair. Yeosang then tries to engulf the cock into his mouth. He surprised himself, coming to the conclusion he has no gag reflex.

The older pets his hair, “Are you ready, baby boy?”

Moaning around his dick confirming he is ready, sends pleasure through them both. Jongho rubbing the boy’s arms comfortingly. 

Hongjoong begins slowly thrusting into the wet heat. The noises sounding absurd. 

Yeosang has always known he likes things filling his mouth. It doesn’t matter what it is. Fingers, dildos, vibrators, he would gladly take anything. However, having a cock in his mouth was another level of pleasure. He could get off from just getting his mouth fucked into.

His hyung slowly fucks into his mouth, letting out soft grunts. The boy moans around the member, feeling Jongho move the vibrator in him softly. Feeling the weight of the warm length in his mouth made him shiver. He pushes his tongue against the veins, pulling a moan from the leader.

Sometimes the members would see one another naked, in between concerts, quickly throwing on clothes for the next stage. Yeosang had never paid much attention to anyone’s package, however, he had always known Hongjoong was very gifted in that department. 

Being long and veiny, is a perfect fit in the little’s mouth. He loves the feeling of being slightly restricted from breathing, not that he would tell them that. He feels his eyes prick with tears as his hyung slightly speeds up his thrusting. 

Looking down at the boy, Hongjoong crumbles. Sitting in the maknae’s lap, a tear slipping out of his doe eyes. He swipes the tear off his cheek, slowing down. 

“N-no! Why stop? S’ Sangie not good enoughs..? Please f-faster~” Yeosang sobs out, thinking he’s not been good enough.

Jongho caresses his arms, leaving kisses on his neck, attempting to calm the boy down. “Baby, Joongie doesn’t want to hurt you. Don’t worry, you’re such a good boy for us.”

“But.. it don’t hurt.. Please keep going joongie hyung, faster~” Yeosang whines, bouncing slightly in Jongho’s lap.

The leader sighs, knowing he can’t say no to the cute boy. He slips his thumb into the kneeling boy’s mouth, feeling the way he slicks up the skin. He takes the finger away, earning a small whine, only for his jaw to be pushed open. Hongjoong pushes his length back into the wet heat, gasping at the aroused feeling.

Picking up speed, his dick is thrusting into the mouth slightly faster than before. Hongjoong moans, throwing his head back. He opens his eyes, seeing the oldest sitting on a chair, watching intently.

“Seonghwa hyung,” 

“Hm?”

“Kiss me please.”

One hand still on the little’s head, he grabs his hyung, smashing their lips together. Their tongues mingle together, swapping saliva. Yeosang watches with wide eyes, his cock pulsing. The maknae subtly turns the level on the vibrator up. 

“J-jong-” he moans out, vibrating around his hyung’s dick.

Hongjoong groans into the older’s mouth, feeling his hot breath. His thrusts become sloppy, gripping hard on the boy’s hair. Everyone realizes this makes the little moan loader.

Starting to pull out, feeling close, Yeosang quickly pulls him back. He shoves his mouth onto the cock, even farther than before, feeling the leader’s cum shoot down his throat. 

As the bitter taste invades his mouth, his body begins to shake, orgasming along with his hyung.

“So good baby,” Hongjoong groans through his high

Still having his high, the members watch as Yeosang pushes into his hyung’s dick as far as it can go into his mouth, moaning and shaking on it. Hongjoong has to pull the boy off, reminding him he needs to breathe. 

“No! Please Joongie~ L-little longer?” The little whines out, missing the feeling of the weight in his mouth already.

“I’m sorry baby, my turn is over,” Hongjoong whispers to him, stroking his hair. Jongho slowly grinds up into his ass from underneath him. This makes the boy squeak, shoving his sweater paws over his mouth, eyes wide.

“Again Jongie? F-felt so goods…” 

The maknae grinds hard, pushing Yeosang’s hips down into his, pulling a loud moan out of him. He groans into the boy’s ear, making the other shiver.

Yeosang gets greedy, shoving his hips down onto the dick. He starts to bounce, dry riding his member. He turns around, looking at Jongho with puppy eyes and a pouty lip.

“Pants offs?”

He decides he’s just as needy as the other, quickly complying. Pulling the boy off his lap, he stands up, pulling his pants and boxers off at once. He decides to put on a show slowly taking his shirt off, stretching his body. The little shrinks in his sweater, whining as he watches.

Wrapping his arm around the maknae’s leg, he whines once more, feeling needy. The other chuckles, finally sitting on the bed, pulling the boy onto his lap facing outwards towards his hyungs.

The position makes him feel vulnerable and shy. He shakes as he feels hard cock brush against his ass, the only thing separating them being his panties. 

Jongho begins grinding up into the lingerie, feeling the slick in the little’s ass. Grabbing the lube bottle from beside them, he squirts a generous amount over his cock, and the lingerie. Yeosang squirms from the cold, letting out gasps at how hot he feels.

He feels overstimulated, but so desperate to come. He feels amazing. While slowly grinding down his ass, the bed dips. Yunho crawls forward, sitting in front of the boy.

“Are you grinding on your hyungie’s cock well? I hope you’re being a good boy for him.”

Yeosang vigorously nods his head, quickening his sloppy grinding. 

“Trying so h-hards fo Jongie”

Jongho can feel the vibrations on this dick. He grabs the boy’s hips, shoving him down harder and slower. 

On one particular thrust up into the boy’s ass, the vibrator got shoved farther up his hole. 

“Whaa~ hyungie- if you d-don’t stop-” 

“Aaah”

Yeosang cums as he feels warm, thick liquid falls over his ass. 


End file.
